fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
FLYING ROBOT MANATEE: Part 70
Luonto had reached the surface of Manateeland. He watched for a few seconds as he saw Uhuru battling an invisible foe "Do you know where you're enemy is?" asked Luonto "Yes" said Uhuru as he appeared focused on trying to figure out where his enemy was moving. Uhuru then stood still as he looked directly towards him. Luonto appeared a little bit worried at what Uhuru was doing, but was then relieved when he saw Uhuru strike someone down to the ground with his drill. He then grabbed him using his claw. He lifted him up in the air as the being who was invisible was now showing his true colours. Hunaraa appeared as he was being grabbed by Uhuru "So, you finally caught me" said Hunaraa. Uhuru didn't respond. Luonto then ran towards Uhuru and said "How could you tell where he was?" "My senses are strong and with enough focus I was to be obsess over the little details and outline of something or someone I saw moving that was attacking me and my brothers" said Uhuru as he stared directly at Luonto and then retruned to obsessively focusing on keeping an eye on Hunaraa who was now in Uhuru's grip "Wow, I can't believe you're not obsessive over details...it must suck for you now-" said Hunaraa as he interrupted himself as he moved one of his arms slightly which was stuck in Uhuru's claw. He fired small splinters from one of his exo-leaf arms which caused Uhuru to leap away and let go of Hunaraa "That's how you get sent from by a Toa and that's how I kill a Toa" said Hunaraa as he began firing small splinters at rapid fire at Uhuru and Luonto "Luonto! Stand behind me and don't move!" demanded Uhuru as he did what Uhuru had told him. Uhuru began feeling extreme pain through his more than the other Toa would as the splinters began getting stuck in his armour. Uhuru then punched his drill onto the ground and as he did so a rock pillar flew out of the ground where Hunaraa was standing which hit him in the crotch. Hunaraa then fell to the ground "My crotch! It hurts so much now" complained Hunaraa "Come on, let's beat the junk out of him" said Luonto. Uhuru nodded in agreement. Uhuru was about to fire a beam on energy out of his drill, but then Hunaraa began to slowly get back up and in a slightly tired and exhausted tone he said "You think you can defeat me? You can't defeat me because you are crap which I will kill in order to exchange you for a bucket of chicken" Uhuru then fired a blast of energy directly at Hunaraa and in doing so caused him to be flung across Manateeland and eventually ending where he was at the moment he was attacked "Looks like he's just been on a death trip" said Luonto in a relieved tone "He's not dead, but I must go down there to help my brothers" said Uhuru "No, this weirdo must die" said Luonto "Very well" said Uhuru as he punched both of his hands into the ground. 2 pillars made of rock flew out of the ground and in were heading at Hunaraa. Uhuru then stood back a few feet as he appeared worried "What is it?" wondered Luonto "This might kill him" said Uhuru "Damn it! We gotta really kill him" said Luonto. Uhuru then felt the ground underneath him vibrate slightly as he could sense Hunaraa's body starting to move at a faster pace again. Hunaraa then stood up as he allowed the pillar to strike him down "Now he's dead" said Luonto "I'm not completely certain...but I must help my brothers" said Uhuru "Fine then, go ahead and help your brothers" said Luonto as he appeared to a complaining tone in his voice. Uhuru and Luonto then entered the entrance to the core of Manateeland. Meanwhile Hunaraa camouflaged his skin as he began attempting to break through the rock pillars that were on top of his body.